Memory Lane
by MapleAnimal
Summary: Memories are made of three emotions:happiness,sadness,and anger. Each one unique and unforgettable,and Animalhoang is take her stroll though her own memory lane.
1. Time

**Hello! Crystal or Maple here ·w· This is my first story so feel free to criticize me,I would really like to improve my writing skills c:**

**All these upcoming memories are actual scenes that happened throughout my time playing Maplestory,just so wonderful :3**

**Please have fun going through my memories!**

* * *

_"You all are my best friends..."  
_

_"What are you saying?! I can't understand you!"a boy with a caramel jaguar sabortooth yelled,glaring at his other fellow wild hunter with a black jaguar with glowing yellow eyes._

_"I'm speaking nyanese,dear Ricky."a blackette girl with red eyes taunted,the subway lights of created the only lights available in the subway train to New Leaf City."Nya Nya Nya."_

_"Stop it!"Ricky screamed flailing about in his large wild cat._

_"Nyan Nya Nya nyan."_

_The poor boy couldn't take it anymore."I'm jumping off this moving train!"he declared and flailed about even more._

_"Nyan nyan nyan Nyaaaa."_

A wild hunter carefully traveled through the huge temple doors of the dangerous place and kept her crossbow near her body for protection. Her own jaguar sabortooth kept near himself.

She and her partner were greeted by a peaceful sight of a sand fountain and a few travelers,she smiled to them and bid them hello before continuing on,the place gave off a calm,welcoming aura.

The young Mapler walked over to the other side of the temple,facing one of the many doors,the one to the far right. She glanced at her jaguar who nodded,she gulped and opened the door to have the place give a different aura,it was friendly yet dangerous. A welcoming aura to only those Maplers of a high level.

And to her,this was welcoming.

There was no monsters yet,and the wild hunter was slightly grateful for that. The little bush to the side of the path shaped of a monk with trainees. It brought back some memories.

_A wild hunter with black anglica hair smiled as she looked through the bush,her little pet leading through a trainee._

_"Say cheese!"She grinned to the dinosaur."Smile."_

_The orange reptile luckily bid this order and gave off a smile,having the camera click at the right moment._

She smiled at the bush and passed by it,facing another large door with a greenish barrier in front of it,she looked at her jaguar who was still loyally following her."Should I?"she asked,looking at him through her broken glasses.

"Grrr..."

"You're right Jaira,I do have to get past here."she giggled and opened up the door to the real dangers of this temple.


	2. Remembrance

_"And I shared many memories with you all..."  
_

What was behind the door was greeted with many green robed,happy mask wearing monks. The red-eyed wild hunter tsked and jumped onto her black,yellow glowing eyed jaguar and prepared the arrows from her soul.

After whispering names of her guild members,she prepared the first attack on the nearest monk. Another memory flashed through her mind as she shot the monk,angering it to go after her.

_"Can I join you on your party quest?"a young archer asked,looking at the three other girls in the opening place for the party quest._

_A Mage,most likely a priest,smiled at her and invited her to the party,which the archer gratefully accepted."Thanks,"she smiled."North,Sui,and Bb."_

_The second mage smiled back at her,she was Bb,the other priest Mage."Of course. Thanks for joining."_

_The last,an archer like her,named Sui remained emotionless and said;"Yeah. Let's go then North."The priest,now known as North,said nothing as she entered them into the quest._

_"Let's become friends,Hoang."_

The wild hunter,named Animalhoang,ran away from the angry monks she had hit and finished them off later from a safe distance. She patted Jaira on the head for a good job and entered the next stage,where the same monks were at but with trainees,and those weird hourglass monsters.

_"Falcolion,you're my slave."_

_"What?! No!"_

_"Those who can heal are my slave."Hoang replied with a smirk._

_"Then I'll cancel my healing!"a male cleric protested._

_..._

_"You'll still be my slave."_

A grin spread across her face as she remembered that,easily demolishing the enemies with a quick move from her skills of exploding arrows,she moved on,to remember another fragment of her life.

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"a bandit asked,having Animalhoang be shocked._

_"...of course,Jared."_

Animalhoang chuckled slightly,a glint of sadness was seen,and continued on. Entering the next stage where the soldiers roam. How they floated around was something Animalhoang didn't know.

She remembered dying here a lot of times,hell,scratch that,a hell lotta times. In fact,she died around this world a lot.

One caused by her own hawk.

Another from suicide by jumping into a hoard of high leveled monsters.

Day of Darkness.

When she wasn't fast enough.

Accidents.

A giant centipede murdering her even though it was after her dad.

...most fun,

Angering monsters.

_"Sissie! Come join us!"an excited Animalhoang excitedly said from her transparent state on her makeshift grave. Her boyfriend right beside her as he wanted to join his love._

_Their ring still had their effect even after dying and showed their heart sign. They had attacked at the dead dragons from dragon canyon,and because of their low level,they had immediately died._

_"Sis!"a bishop cried as she stayed a safe distance away from the lasers shooting at them._

_Animalhoang laughed,"Come join!"_

_Part of their little family were training at the dragon canyon,therefore their little gathering. Cookie012,the healer,was reluctant to join before jumping in with them and dieing with them._

_"This is fun!"Animalhoang laughed before Cookie sighed and decided to revive herself. The wild hunter chuckled softly,"You're no fun."and together,she and her boyfriend followed after and revived themselves._

To bad she never saw Jared after that.

Now,she made sure to not die as much again. As much a she lived to die,she had to level up more. She slaughtered the monsters with little effort and petted Jaira for helping her,slaughtering was easy when you were a 4th job wild hunter.

Animalhoang looked into the shiny armor of the monster to see her reflections. It reminded her of another friend when she was talking on her little small headsets.

_"Hoang! Tell her youre my girlfriend!"_

_"No."_

_"Please!"_

_"Maybe later,Renny."_

_Talking through her buddy channel,her best friend Renolf seemed to be going through some troubles with another friend._

_"Come train with me honey."_

_"I dun wanna."_

_"D: why?"_

_"I'm too lazy."_

_"Please? Just pick up the coins for me."_

_"ugh. Fine."_

_"Thanks. I love you c:"_

Animalhoang shook her head slightly and clung onto her jaguar as he slashed at the monsters,draining their life points.

"Silly Renny."she muttered to herself and shot at the armored monsters with her soul arrows. Gaining herself more experience.

Her mind was later directed to another person after entering a different stage. Pie. UlovePie,PielovePie,it didn't matter to her. She would always be Auntie to Animalhoang after she refused the position of sister with herself and Cookie. At least they still had Crystal.

Auntie was probably the one closest to Animalhoang,because she would always follow the wild hunter everywhere. Finding her from the world then meeting her,mainly to ask if she would like to kill a papulatus. In which the wild hunter cannot refuse because it is fun to murder it. But most of the time,she wouldn't be able to make it.

_"Auntie!"_

_"Hai."_

_The level 131 wild hunter got herself and her jaguar ready for the papulatus."After this can we go do the dragon rider party quest?"_

_"..."_

_"Auntie?"_

The red fiery wings of her jaguar glowed and flickered with all it's might as Animalhoang fought Dodo in order to go on,she even summoned her hawk and monster familiars,fighting the temple of time plant zone boss.

The huge whale finally came down as the wild hunter inwardly smiled at the fallen enemy."Time to go on."she said,humming to herself as she shot at the remaining monsters that were in her path.

_"I like the dirty manga."_

_Animalhoang made a priceless face."O-okay..."_

_"Especially yaoi ones,bl *heart*"_

_"That's nice Auntie."_

Well she couldn't help it that she wasn't 18 yet and didn't know what the hell her aunt meant by dirty. At least she knew what yaoi was,couldnt have her searching on the Internet.

_The young girl couldn't help but blush when North had screamed out to the world to fame her. She was extremely grateful for having the mage care for her,she had never felt so happy before._

Humming to herself,the red eyed girl smiled and hugged her helpful mount as they traveled through the next doors to the next stage;Ice Zone.

The wild hunter whispered a few words to the empty room as she exited from view;

"The joyful memories that will always be remembered."

* * *

**Small but very memorial moments of my time in playing at Maplestory. I miss this game SO much ;A; (anyone have a spare laptop so i can play?)**

**But I forgot to mention,this story was based of the awesome songs in the Temple of Time,heck,it takes place kn the Temple of Time right now! :3**

**Oh,lastly,I forgot to mention,I dont own Maplestory,if I did,then I would be mass playing on it right now ;A;**


	3. Repentance

_"...And I love you all so,pain is a feeling no one likes."  
_

When entering the next room,the blackette was greeted with a resting spot with a aura of sadness by it.

_"It pains me to know that Dino is going to die after 3 months."Animalhoang sighed,"But thanks for buying me that,Auntie. I still can't believe you buy that much cash shop coins."_

_"No problem. I just get 80$ per month."replied her so-claimed aunt. Pie was testing out each weapon she had._

_Animalhoang put on a happy face."That's still a lot Auntie."_

Animalhoang jerked when something nibbled on her right leg,she looked down in surprise to see an orange dinosaur T-Rex baby gnawing on her foot for attention.

"Hey Dino Boy."she giggled,crouching down to look at her pet."Are you hungry?"

Said orange lizard made a roaring sound,affirmative with her guess."Alright alright."she said."Talk."

"I'm hungry."the dinosaur replied in a gruff tone,pretty obvious it was hungry. Neverless,Animalhoang gave her pet some pet food before patting it on the head.

She quickly rode past the room on her rare jaguar and quickly entered the monster room where those same monks are,except they were light blue. With a neutral mask as well.

_"It makes me sad that I won't be able to get on as much because of giving away my laptops."muttered a certain wild hunter. A certain aunt of hers was sitting right beside her,saying nothing._

Animalhoang sighed,she somehow made it today."Higher levels,Tsk."she clucked on her habit of muttering random stuff when remembering something she didnt,and continued on quickly so she wouldn't get held back.

_"For some reason I never feel sad when I die,but when I go,it makes me sad."Animalhoang said to her brother. Who was grinding for obvious reasons. He was always a bloodthirsty person._

_"That's because if you go,you're alive and you can feel the sadness. If you're dead,then you feel nothing."he replied in a bored tone._

_Animalhoang smiled,he was always like this. She knew he was saying something deeper then that. He was older then her after all._

_"Thanks Hai. Idiot."_

The area around her was shrouded in ice. Animalhoang noticed. And it created such a gloomy place. It didn't help with how the monsters were.

She silently let Jaira take over this round,letting the black jaguar to eat up one of the hourglass things and swallow it."The jaguar's been fed."she mused as she raised an eyebrow.

Jaira growled at her compliment but continued his work to completely slaughter the monsters here. He boosted his speed when he ate that piece of trash and used his run and dash skill to get it over quicker.

Animalhoang realized that she didn't have that much sad memories,but then again,she pretty much only remembered the happy times.

Sometimes the hunter would think that she never had any sad moments. Ah,but even if she did,then she would repent them. That's probably why she hadn't seen much sad memories.

_Animalhoang had a down hint in her eyes. All her old friends left her. At least she still had Beat. She was a person who liked to feel loved. Everyone is. But she wouldn't mind emotional pain because she was prepared for that._

_But she was sad that all the time looking for those friends,just to have them leave her. Animalhoang knew she was just a very easily trusting person. She knew she should be less trustful. But for some reason,she just can't bring herself to do that._

The next path went by easily as everything was a blur as Jaira passed through the next doors with her doing her great onslaught with non stopping arrows.

_"I only need one more million..."she muttered to herself when she had reached level 120,but she knew her next job advancement needed 10 million mesos. She had collected a lot of mesos all this time for this event. To lose only 1 million._

_Her despair quickly evaporated when a fellow wild hunter traded her 1 million mesos,and she was quickly filled with gratefullness."Thank you very much!"she had practically screamed._

_"Haha,I understand your problem. Your welcome."he had replied and smiled at her. She smiled back and moved to the exit. "I'll be sure to get that advancement!"she called when she had left._

Animalhoang never realized herself that she had already gotten to the boss of the ice zone. Personally,she really liked this place as it had a nice,calm,yet dangerous feel to it.

The Lilynouch was already calling its attack towards the girl already,Animalhoang gritted her teeth as the attack fell on her. No,this wasn't as bad as when she knew her possibility of losing one of her extremely closest friends.

_"I gotta go now Falcolion D:"_

_"Aww,bye."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye bye."_

_"Bye."_

_"Ciao."_

_"See ya."_

_"Byyeee."_

_"Aren't you supposed to go?"_

_"Yeah. Bye Falcolion."_

_"Bye."_

_Sighing,the wild hunter looked at her mage friend."Bye bye!"she quickly said before going._

_She never saw him again._

Sadness washed over the girl as that memory came back. And sadness was the best to fight against the sadness.

"If only I had some other way to contact him."she had sighed,her eyes clouded in sorrow. Before glaring at the Lilynouch before her."But I gotta get to the others now,so I'll have to destroy you first."

Thus,began her long array of arrow shooting like a machine gun. She slowly drained the life out of the floating ice knight chess piece boss,of course receiving damage herself(almost dieing because of its stupid attack.).

Before long,she had defeated the Lilynouch. She left the remains because she had no need for them. And continued with her journey through the Temple of Time.

"And all the sad memories I will repent on."


	4. Forgetfulness

_"...not even me. But I will take it if I have too for you."  
_

The next stage had a different aura change. Animalhoang was ready for this she was prepared. It was a lot more intriguing and a more unwelcome and menacfull.

In her opinion,Animalhoang really liked this stage. It held more challenge and she was always more of a fire over ice person so this place was as welcoming as the other places in the dangerous area.

But alas,it also held the last of her most memorized memories. The least favorites.

_Never in her life,had she felt this much confusion,surprise,and hatred. It wasn't easy when you have been hacked. And she was saving up for her advancement as well..._

In all honestly,Animalhoang would have just to let Jaira take care of this level because of his skill to drain hp as well and that was needed in this stage for her,and so,she left her trusty partner to do that.

Going through the first mobs were quant. The wild hunter joined in however when she was bored just for the heck of it.

"Mobs go boom~!"she giggled as she adjusted her cracked glasses,received from the Ludibrium party quest.

_Ricky. The only Mapler friend she had that she pretty much only showed her sadistic,abusive, and delinquent side too._

_"I hate you. Go away."the wild hunter muttered,showing a disgusted face. Ricky111112 laughed,and continued to poke her with his weapon."Haha. No."_

_"You're lucky I can't touch you otherwise you would've been a bloody pulp by now. You can ask my friend Gazelle."Animalhoang hissed,moving away from her "friend"._

_"Exactly,that's why I'm annoying you :D."_

_"Screw you."_

Passing by the next two phases were easy as well,like those little cakes in the cake vs pie event! The red eyed girl hummed in her own amusement.

"C'mon Jaira. Gotta hurry,the others are still waiting."She smiled,heeding her jaguar onward. Who needed the resting spot? Animalhoang was pretty reckless,so she surely didnt. So they head towards the red bull boss awaiting them.

_"THIS. IS. SPARTA!"a certain blackette yelled as she stormed through the haunted house,a friend of hers followed closely behind,laughing._

_"No,this is Maplestory."he plainly stated. Animalhoang stared at him,giving him a blank stare before looking ahead._

_"THIS. IS. MAPLESTORRYYYYY!"_

Now,Animalhoang can't remember what his name was,much less the job. It was so long ago that it became blurry.

Logical,sane,smart buddies. Animalhoang sighed,they were needed,even she was like that because of her mental disease of Multiple Personality Disorder. Even if they were boring. No offense.

The wild hunter set everything up for this boss,in her opinion it was a beautiful beast,and she had a tendency to go easy on it.

"Prepare for your end,Lyka!"the young Mapler declared,and rode on her jaguar to the bull.

It wasn't pleasant to almost be squashed by hooves.

But the wild hunter still smirked and shot her exploding arrows at the awaiting red monster.

"Come forth,cute summons!"Animalhoang called,and called out her familiars of cellions,lioners,grupins,and lucidas. What? She liked those fluffy cats.

The hoard of orbis monsters attacked the bull,distracting him as Animalhoang rebuffed herself,"Back biatch."she grinned and did an onslaught of storm arrows.

(And it was annoying to having to keep eating when she didn't want too.)

After a few minutes of standing in place and shooting,the wild hunter finally defeated the Lyka,finishing it off with Jaira draining it's hp.

"I'm done!"she cried,throwing her hands in the air. She had enough of that stupid(yet awesome) bull,she had somewhere to be dammit. Maybe if she wasn't so battle hungry.

Restoring her health,the young wild hunter glanced at the remaining enemies in the field.

_"Hey Dad!"Animalhoang greeted the aqua haired wild hunter,a huge smile on her face._

_Her usual stalking-people-she-knew instinct came out and her target was her very own dad. IvaEmporia._

_"Hey there Hoang."he greeted back,buffing himself as he was going on a centipede hunt._

_The younger and lower leveled girl looked at him as Iva climbed up the rope,following the family member,Animalhoang found herself looking at a scary centipede._

_"Wow."she muttered,hopping to a platform near it so she can watch. Animalhoang got herself comfortable in the chair she had brought out of nowhere._

_"Kill it Dad!"she encouraged,watching the show as she was to weak to do anything._

_The other wild hunter laughed before throwing arrows,the centipede finally threw a laser attack,hurting them both,_

_And killing a certain red eyed girl instantly._

_Iva finished the Giant Centipede off quickly,before facing the ghost girl."You okay?"he asked._

_"Hahaha,yep."Animalhoang replied,"Lemme just revive myself,hehe..."_

Deciding that she was too lazy to actually use her arrows,Animalhoang patted Jaira,go ahead and massacre. She had practically telepathically said to the jaguar.

The jaguar let out a huge roar,knocking enemies near confused from the rocks that bursted from the ground.

_"Can you feel,that love is in the air?"Animalhoang sang to a Mercedes near her."Can you see them dancing everywhere?"_

_"No,stop it."the Mercedes sighed,shooting at her while Jaira dodged the arrows easily. Animalhoang put on a hurt face."I can't help it,Cat. It's stuck in my head. Now I know,why my heart is blue._

_I feel fine fine fine with youu~"_

A glimpse of a black tail could be seen as the girl exited the stage and onto the next one. And if you listened closely,a small whisper of her voice.

"And the memories you can never forget;even if you do want too."

* * *

**Haha,its a shorter chapter this time,I couldnt find much memories to fit into this :c. but i personally love the background music for this stage and the ice zone stage!**

**its so epic*heart***

**The next chapter will be the last one in this story,so thank you for reading this far,I do hope you enjoyed it so far c:**


	5. Dusk

_"So please,please always continue to be my friends."_

The next two fields were easy. The were no monsters in sight and nothing to stop her.

The aura increased in its intensity of danger and fear. It was quite creepy if no monsters dared stray to this place.

Nethleress, The wild hunter rode a lot the path,a large emotion of anxiety burning up in her heart. The large doors of the second field were huge,and Animalhoang entered with a struggle of effort.

The rewards were satisfying. Seeing those familiar faces,all of them.(except for her former boyfriend.)

Even her great priest friend was there,Falcolion. North, Sui ,Bb, Fluffo, Iva, Sissy, Auntie, Renny, Cat, Ricky, Hai, Beat, and others. Many friends have gathered,and Animalhoang was excited for this.

It was nice to have them around,even ones that she barely talks too.

_A warrior(I think.) raised his eyebrow at the young girl."What do you mean,"Uncle"?"_

_Animalhoang sighed,and looked at him with her fearful red eyes."You're Auntie's boyfriend,even if you did break up,therefore you're related to me by Auntie and that makes you Uncle."she explained,jumping in place._

_"Um,ok...?"the male asked,unsure. It would be understandable,this girl had mental problems after all._

The wild hunter smiled at the others,a knowing glint in their eyes."We're all here now,let's start the run."North interjected to Fluffo,leader of the expedition.

The Aran nodded in reply and moved towards the huge door."Lets go."she merely stated.

"Yes! Let's do this,quickly Mom! Let's kick Pink Bean butt!"Animalhoang yelled,throwing her fists in the air to vent her emotions. The Aran wasted no time into getting them all into the stage where the bosses were at.

Here they all were,fighting against one of the most powerful boss in this world,with her,and her messed up family.

And so,they all fought. Deaths happened here and there(even her,she was one of the weakest.). And skills were thrown everywhere.

And she had just died again.

After coming back from the dead and training Dino for a bit,the young wild hunter came back onto the battlefield. Watching as her friends fought.

She inwardly smiled to herself,setting up all that she needed and thinking;another memory to collect.

"But time knows that there are new memories to be created."

FIN.

* * *

**And this short chapter ends my first story :3**

**Thank you very much for reading this whole thing,and I have nothing else to say.**

**Well,except that this obviously didn't happen -w- I cant even get into the Temple of Time yet(only level 132 OTL) but I still sneak over there just for the music XD**

**My memories are really getting blurry,but I still remember them indirectly so that's good :3**

**And as you can read,I care about my friends alot ;3; I really do miss them,but right now I am only able to contact my Maple mom,Fluffo.**

**Feels are getting to me ;A; and I wanna go cry in a corner...**

**/sob**


End file.
